


A Really Good Show

by Extrabisexual



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Dom Eddie Brock, Drabble, Enthusiastic Consent, Other, Premature Ejaculation, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extrabisexual/pseuds/Extrabisexual
Summary: Eddie has a fun game set up for Venom. Plans go awry.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187
Collections: Marvel Universe





	A Really Good Show

**Author's Note:**

> So bottom Venom is a thing. I wrote this late at night and full of caffeine, so I'm so sorry if it makes like zero sense.

Eddie shuffles up to the headboard, getting on his knees and sticking his ass out. A perfect view for Venom.

"I can feel you drooling, baby" He wiggles his hips a little as he squirts some lube onto his fingers. He feels Venom groaning as they're forced to sit there and not touch Eddie until he says so.

He sticks his finger in easy and let's himself get adjusted. And then he curls it and starts a steady pace. His breathing is getting heavier, and he adds a second finger. "Oh yeah" He moans when his fingers graze his prostate. Soon enough he's stretched open with three fingers. "Alright, big boy, are you ready?" He asks before turning around.

" **Eddie** " Venom whines. They haven't moved since Eddie told them to be still.

He gives them a smile. "Make me a cock, baby" And they do. Big and far more sensitive than normal just like he asked them to do beforehand. Eddie gives it a firm squeeze and relishes the shiver going through Venom's whole mass. He tongues the slit. "Color?"

" **Green, Eddie** "

"Good boy" He praises. He moves to bracket their thighs and right before sitting down, holds their face in his hands. "Don't touch me until I say so, understand?" He says in that commanding tone Venom always listened to.

" **Yes, Eddie** " And they ball the sheets up in their fists.

Venom's growl as he sinks onto their cock practically shakes the bed. "Oh!" He gives a little laugh and puts his hands on their shoulders for support. "You like that, huh?"

" ** _Green_** "

Eddie takes mercy on them and eases himself up before sliding back down. A gentle rhythm to help get Venom ready for when he starts using them as a toy.

"Oh _fuck_ " He hisses when their dick brushes up against his prostate and starts a faster pace. He doesn't touch his dick yet, he wants to drag this out for a while longer.

Every angle is perfect, and Eddie is moaning loudly. To give Venom a better show, he sticks his tongue out and rolls his eyes back. Just like that they're coming hard and fast into him; Eddie yelps as he's surprised by thick, hot cum shooting up his ass. He looks at them as they try to solidify their body again, definitely trying to not make too many nerve endings again.

" **Sorry, Eddie** " Venom says, embarrassed at coming so soon.

He cradles their head. "Hey hey, Vee. It's okay. That was really hard. Are you okay?"

Venom doesn't have the ability to blush, but Eddie feels them do anyway. " **Wonderful** "

He kisses them soft and slow before going "You know, I still want to ride you."

" **Green** " is the immediate answer.

"Fucking myself on you, full of your cum" He starts bouncing up and down, moaning loudly. "And then you're gonna clean up your mess"

Venom lets out a whimper that sounds like a tiny garbage disposal. " **Green** "

"Good boy"


End file.
